Monster
by MerridewLover
Summary: There was a reason Stefan killed Andie. And there was a reason he wanted to show his brother how cruel he could be. "I said let me go" Season3episode1 *spoilers!*  Stefan/Damon  Rated T for Ripper!Stefan *Only hurt, no comfort* ONESHOT;;


Stefan watched as Damon came in. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but he had to do this. Andie was nice, yes, but that didn't mean he would save her instead of saving his own brother.

His brother who he loved.

Damon's foot connected with Andie's purse, and he looked up slowly yet quickly, meeting his own eyes.

"Stefan."

Stefan stood rock still, not a muscle in his body moving, as he kept his stare cold and emotionless, but on the inside he was screaming like a little boy, wanting to cry and have his big brother hold him and save him from this nightmare he was living.

"Hello, brother." He spoke in a clipped tone, not risking giving Damon any encouragement to keep searching and following him, no matter how much he wanted him to. He always knew his brother cared about him, but now he had to show Damon that he was a monster.

Damon turned toward him, speaking in an indifferent voice. "You don't write. You don't call."

Stefan gave him a forced, enraged smile as he interrupted his elder brother. "I need you to stop following me." He paused slightly, but it almost made no difference in his actions. "You're causing some problems."

"With who—Klaus? I'm supposed to _care_ what he thinks?" Damon said.

Stefan nodded, head moving forward to emphasize that he was being serious. "What you're _supposed_ to do... is let me go."

Damon didn't say anything, instead changing the topic being spoken about. "Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee." Stefan smiled bitterly, turning his head away for a moment as memories of those two girls screaming as their bodies were ripped apart, all the blood in their veins leaving them to come to Stefan. He turned back to look at his brother as he continued. "You're walkin' a fine line there, my friend. Keep _that_ up and there will be no saving you."

Stefan laughed coldly and quietly, like a chuckle, disappearing into thin air. "See, the thing is... I don't _need_ any _saving_." He smiled sardonically at Damon, eyebrows raised. His smile disappeared in an instant, as he kept his violent eyes on his brother as he spoke in a clipped voice, slightly above a whisper. "I just want you to let me go."

"Now, I've got a birthday girl at home who's not gonna let me do that."

Stefan nodded, speaking viciously but calmly as he resorted to his last method of persuading his brother, even though he didn't want to do it. "You know, maybe I haven't made my _point_." He stopped for a second, watching Damon's eyebrows furrow slightly as Stefan smiled in a hungry, vicious way that Damon hadn't seen for centuries.

Stefan suddenly turned, back facing Damon and he called to emptiness, because Damon wasn't being as observant as usual, fore seeing his brother after months had confused, enraged, and yet made him happy at the same time.

"Hey, _Andie_, you still there?" Stefan looked back at him with that same manic smile of his.

"Andie?"

"Damon?" a feminine voice called from the darkness, up somewhere above them. The voice was familiar to him, someone he cared about, and it sounded as if the speaker had been crying.

Damon suddenly looked up, eyes and body alert.

"I can't move, Damon, he told me that I can't move."

"No, no, no, no, Andie, stay calm." He suddenly turned back to look at his little brother, disbelieving, hurt, confused, and furious.

He let his anger take hold.

"_Not_ cool, brother." He took a menacing step towards Stefan.

Stefan watched him with cold, shielded eyes. "Oh, come on. A little bit cool. No?" Damon was now standing in front of Stefan, wanting to throttle him right then and there, but holding back, because he was _still_ his little brother, no matter what happened.

Stefan smiled again. An eerie smile, that Damon never wanted to see on his brother's face after those dark times.

"Hey, Andie..."

Andie shut her eyes, somehow knowing what was going to happen. She opened once again.

"_You can move now._"

Right as Stefan said those words, Damon looked up, beginning to yell as Andie took one step forward, off of the machine for the studio.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, _NO, NO_!" Damon reached his hand out when he saw Andie begin to fall off, but Stefan grabbed him by an arm and his throat, pinning him to the wall behind them, putting a distance between them and Andie, making sure Damon couldn't get to her before she reached the ground.

Andie fell without a single noise, but impacted with a loud crunch—one that certainly no human could survive.

Damon stared at Andie, eyes wide.

Stefan's voice became raspy with the guilt that started eating away at his mind almost instantly as he forced out his words to finish his warning to Damon.

"I said _let me go_!"

Damon looked at him, furrowed his brows, then pushed him off, and ran towards Andie's limp body on the floor and gently touched her shoulder and turned her body so that he could see her lifeless face. Damon was breathing hard, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

Stefan watched for a second before he took off quickly, rememorizing his brother, fore he suspected he wouldn't see him again after this.

He left to someone he thought he would never go to before these last couple months.

He left to go find his place next to Klaus.

He took one look back at his brother, feeling his eyes begin to sting as the screams of all the people he'd killed for Klaus began to haunt him, eating his conscience alive. He quickly left, telling himself he didn't need his brother. He didn't need Damon. He'd killed so many people. Damon had hurt him. Damon was mean. Damon was evil. Damon was...

Damon was...

Damon was his whole world, his only family.

Damon was his last grasp at his human self. And now Damon hated him; thought he was a monster; won't come looking for him ever again.

And for the first time in his whole immortal life...

Stefan was alone.

_Hey guys! So, I've been like obsessing over Vampire Diaries for a while, and this is my thought process of what Stefan was thinking in this scene (__episode one of season three__) and his reasons why he did them. And, obviously, a little bit of when Stefan leaves to go back to Tennessee to Klaus. I know episode two already came, but this idea has been bugging me since I watched this scene and I couldn't think straight coz all I could think about was this! UGH!_

_I'm not writing like family-based or whatever, because I don't want to crush the dreams of people who like incest (though this idea is originally just Stefan and Damon brotherly love, not any type of romance love going on.) and for people who view it only as brotherly love for them like me._

_Well, hope you like it! :D I will hopefully write more oneshots in the future, now that I've watched (and recorded!) episode two so I can like rewatch it and stuff...yeah. Well bye for real now! :D_


End file.
